Gnarled
by princessjoke
Summary: Life has been testing Isabelle for a long time, isn't it about time things starting going right? They say your life can change in a day, but she never thought it would actually happen. Meeting the terrifying and charismatic new lodger may prove to be more important than she realises...or than he realises. Set before TDK. Joker O/C. Rated for content and language!
1. Chapter 1

Gnarled.

Chapter One

Just for a change, it's raining as I walk out of the gloomy department store and head over to find a taxi. Another job interview done, another rejection email waiting for me when I get home no doubt. I raise my arm to hail a cab and remember I'm broke. Before the driver pulls over I pretend to receive a phone call and walk away with my phone to my ear, pretending I didn't see the taxi driver give me the finger. Turning the corner, I duck under the bus shelter and put my phone away. It's only a 10-minute walk home I suppose, and I really shouldn't be wasting money right now as rent is coming up.

Ah shit, rent. I've barely been getting by these last few months, and I think the whole 'young girl trying to make ends meet' sympathy has worn off on my landlord, Ms Collins. I shudder as I remember her face when I told her, for the third time this year, I was going to be late on paying. Redder than a tomato. About the same shape as well actually. I smirk to myself as I begin the trudge home along Gotham's busy streets. I shouldn't think such horrible things about people, but it's hard staying positive sometimes.

I'm your prime example of a kid who let their fears get the better of them. At 20, nearly 21, years of age I thought I'd at least have some grasp on a future by now. But nope, here I am running around the worlds most depressed city, trying to get a job to pay for my tiny mouldy apartment. Didn't even get accepted into art school as I hoped.

" _You're ideas are just sort of…weird, Isabelle. Not what we're looking for."_

" _You're sure you want to be an artist? Really?"_

Or, my personal favourite:

" _If you were my student, I'd refer you to therapy. This is chaotic."_

I suppress a chuckle but allow the grin to dance on my lips. As I stop at a cross roads, an older man glances at me and frowns as he sees me smile to myself. I adjust the collar of my coat to hide my face. What's his problem, I'm not miserable enough for him? He leans down, to who I assume is his wife, and whispers something in her ear. She glances at me with obvious distaste, then looks back to her husbands and mouths a word.

Now, when you live in a city like Gotham, you learn a lot of things pretty quickly. For example, never walk by yourself at night (or even during the day if you can help it), never call the police and never snitch. Living where I do, in The Narrows, you also learn what it looks like when someone mouths the word 'crazy'. Which that is precisely what this uppity bitch just did.

I turn to face them, changing to show a sinister look. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask to the woman, maintaining intense eye contact. Her eyes dart back between me and her husband, who does nothing to defend her. She's visibly bothered by me and I relish in it. An awkward silence fills the air as the other people at the crossing stop talking and start staring at me.

"That's what I thought." I don't look before stepping out into the road and proceeding to cross it. I think I hear a taxi brake hard and shout some threats out the window at me, but I'm not listening. I've been told I'm not much of a people person. I think this is why my job hunt isn't going very well, I can never seem to be on the same page as any of the interviewers, they're all so dull it makes me want to tear my hair out. Everyone takes life so seriously.

Not far until I reach home now, I think. Only a couple more minutes. The bus stop opposite my building takes you straight to the centre of the city in less than 20 minutes, and it currently host to a gang on young teens. The air is so cold out tonight you can hardly tell which of the kids where smoking. Avoiding eye contact, I walk past the group and head towards the apartment building. I hear a wolf whistle aimed in my direction before I reach the steps into the building. I pretend I didn't hear it.

/

I live on the fifth floor, which is also the top floor. My flat is one open room with a living space and a kitchen with a breakfast bar. To the right, there is a short corridor with two doors, one leading to my tiny bathroom and the other to my bedroom. The bathroom is an appalling teal colour. My living room is full of pot plants and art supplies. From the window in the living room, I can look out over parts of the narrows. I can see other apartment buildings, casinos and a hospital. I can also see Arkham Asylum.

Arkham. The one place nobody wants to be. The place parents threaten their children with when they're bad. The place that, from the outside, just looks like another one of Gotham's boring, depressing structures. But, as many of the city's citizens find out, is a horror show behind closed doors.

Memories try to claw their way to the front of my mind, so I push them back. Way, way back.

No, I had more pressing issues to think about right now. Today was my last chance to snag myself a new job before the weekend, and I had failed. Ms Collins is going to evict me, I just know it. She's always hated me, at first I foolishly though it was because she was jealous of my slight frame and naturally blonde hair, compared to her general roundness. But now I know it's because some people, are just mean. Completely and pointlessly mean. Oh, and finding a young and vulnerable person to take it out on? It's like sex to her. She can't get enough of it.

I see the dark green of my front door and dig my hand around in my bad to find the keys. _God, I need a fucking job!_ The door finally gives and I wander lazily into my apartment, kicking the door shut behind me. Turning back around, I dead bolt the door out of habit. You can never be too sure in the Narrows. Throwing my bag over the back of my sofa I make my way into the kitchen. My stomach is rumbling as I open the fridge, pausing just before to pray that some food has magically appeared while I was out. Which of course, it hadn't. Asides from the milk and butter, nothing else graced the shelves so I instead turn to the old reliable – instant ramen noodles. Thai chicken flavour was becoming somewhat of a delicacy for me I realise as I switch on the kettle.

My worn-out sofa becomes my nest for the evening as I settle down to watch some crappy TV and fall asleep with a belly full of noodles. Same old news stories about rising crime rates in Gotham mean nothing to me as I begin drifting asleep. Why even report this kind of stuff? Everybody knows that the police in Gotham are sitting on the Mob's lap. Hell, most people are. The Mob run basically all of the Narrows that's for sure. Even my favourite coffee shop is run on blood money. I know I shouldn't contribute but damn… they make a good latte.

The rain picks up and begins tapping on my window and I know I'll wake up with a stiff neck if I don't force myself to go to bed. Grumbling to myself, I stand up and mash all the buttons on the remote until the TV switches off, interrupting whatever boring report the news presenter was giving. I turn off the light and move blindly down the corridor into my bedroom where I fall into bed and curl up, still in my clothes.

 _Tomorrow. Tomorrow you will find a damn job._

 _/_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At 7.30 my alarm clock rudely does its job and wakes me up. I swat at it until it stops beeping and stretch out on the bed, my feet not even meeting the end of the bed. I don't know why I'm so small. It's not even that I'm short, I'm just a small person on the whole. I mean I am short, I just about scrap 5ft 4in, but it's okay because I can sometimes still shop in the children's section in clothes shop. Much to the amusement of others I assure you.

I grumble to myself and force myself out of bed and waltz over to the mirror. Yup, there's me. How can such a small person be such a huge mess? I laugh out loud to myself at my own joke. Huh, maybe Mr and Mrs snooty-pants were right yesterday, maybe I am crazy. I certainly look it with smudged mascara all over my face.

Satisfied that I'd seen enough in the mirror I begin to peel off yesterday's clothes. Man, I've got to stop sleeping fully dressed, it's kind of gross. Down to just my underwear, I pad over to the bathroom to start the shower up. My shower is an old model that needs few minutes to get hot, so I switch it on and turn to brush my hair in the mirror while I wait. My unruly hair fights my attempts to tame it with the brush.

I used to be a much lighter blonde than this, but as money got tight I stopped dying it. Now my natural dirty blonde is the dominant colour, something I've grown to apricate as I don't have to worry about roots anymore. I stick my hand under the shower head to test the temperature.

"Nope. Not even a little bit." Still freezing, I turn the dial two clicks up to make the water hotter. I lean against the sink with my stomach pressed against the cold porcelain, gripping onto the sides with my hands. The edges of the mirror are beginning to steam up, which means the water is hot now. I unhook my bra and throw it out to the hall along with my knickers. I pull the mirror to get to the cupboard behind it and grab my soap and razor blade. Closing the mirror door I look hard at myself.

My eyes trail down my neck to the dip in my collarbone and flicker down to trace over the silver scar lines that litter my chest. There are probably about a dozen scattered from my neck to my navel, but they're nothing compared to the huge, angry scar that marred my left thigh. I wince remembering the flesh ripping open, never seeming to stop bleeding…

A sudden clang from the shower joints me out of the spiralling daydream. _Not today. Today you need composure._ Without checking the temperature, I jump into the shower, the hot water washing away bad thinking. Habitually, I reach for the shampoo and work a lather into my hair before rinsing it out and repeating with conditioner. I love this brand because it leaves my hair smelling like peaches and pomegranate. Enjoying the scent, I grab my soap and get all bubbly before turning to get my razor from the window ledge. I can never be bothered to try and balance while shaving my legs so I just sit down in the tub. Taking extra care at around my knees, I get to work shaving.

Thinking I've done a good job, I peek between my legs to see if I need tidying up. _Oh, what's the point? Not like you're trying to impress anyone._

Sighing, I realise that I'm right and that even if I did have someone to impress I didn't really care right now. Yes, I'm lazy.

Leaning to turn the shower off, I realise that if I get thrown out later today, that this could be my last shower in this flat. Or, on a more morbid note, could be my last shower for a while if I end up homeless. I shudder at the thought. Relishing the hot water, I think I'll stay in for just a few more minutes…

/

An hour later I'm dressed and ready to go. Sporting some tight sage green trousers and a white blouse top, with some sensible (but comfy) brown brogues.

"Wow" I say to myself. "You look like a fucking librarian."

But then again, a Librarian has a job so…I'll stick with it. I grab my bag, still lounging on the sofa from last night, and head out the door. I lock the door and pull on the handle, like I do every time, to make sure it's locked. The metal number on my door needs a clean, I notice as I look up.

 _5B_ , _that's me._ The couple across from me at 5C are arguing as per usual, and down the hall at 5A there are the annoyingly familiar tones of shrill dubstep music. _At least they have the decency to turn it down at night._

Once down the many flights of stairs and onto the street outside, I stand dumbstruck. I have no idea where to go, I've applied to every damn business with a job vacancy and - nothing, not a thing! I hate standing around doing nothing so I begin walking down the road to Vince's.

Vince's or ' _Vincent's Coffee Club'_ as it is formally known is my favourite coffee house, it's also right around the corner from where I live. So, it's a win -win. The only downside is that there is always a bad crowd there because, as I mentioned earlier, it's mob owned and run. Which doesn't bother me really, I don't cause them any trouble and they don't cause me any.

It's not normally busy and today is no exception. I order my latte like normal and also buy a croissant. On my way to my regular seat by the window, I grab the city's free newspaper. Flicking through the job section, I see the names of all businesses I've failed at getting hired by. I breathe a heavy sigh and push the newspaper away, painfully aware of how I'm going to be evicted later today.

I'm just about finishing my drink when he walks in. He's clearly bothered by the rain that morning. He seemed very stressed about something. Although that wasn't the first thing I noticed about him. No, this man was unbelievably… _short._

He literally couldn't have been taller than 5ft. Also, he was round. His appearance kind of reminded me of an egg. Dumpy. That's the word.

Anyway, the dumpy man was approaching the staff behind the counter with a piece of paper in his hands. The greasy man simply pointed, rather rudely, in my direction. I'm sure my face betrayed how confused I felt at that moment until I realised he wasn't pointing to me, rathe the bulletin board on the wall behind my head. _God, I'm dumb._

Mr Dumpy thanked the greasy man and shuffled over to my table.

"I'm so sorry my dear, but can I just pin this to the board quickly? I'm sorry to interrupt your morning." He offered an apologetic smile.

"No, of course not. It's not a problem!" I offer him my most convincing smile in return. This man had kind eyes. I move over on the bench so he has room to pin his paper. He leaned over and quickly stuck tacks into the board before smoothing over his thinning hair and smiling once again.

"Thank you" He said simply and nodded his head before turning to exit the shop.

Watching him leave the café, I think how strange it is to be regarded by a stranger so kindly. How was this man so nice in a city so sour? _You don't even know him, he could be a right creep._ I tut at myself for thinking so negatively and turn back to my breakfast, my thoughts returning to my eventual demise. But my thoughts were interrupted…

…What was on his piece of paper again? Did I even look? I tilt my head back to have a look and see the words 'VACANCY' printed in capital handwriting. My heart skips a beat. Maybe Mr Dumpy man is my saviour in disguise!

Without thinking, I pull the pin out of the wall and greedily read his job advertisement all to myself, afraid somebody else might come along first. It read:

' _STAFF VACANCY._

 _LIVE IN MAID FOR HOTEL IN THIS AREA._

 _NO EXPERINCE NEEDED. GOOD PAY._

 _MUST BE RELIABLE. IMMEDIATE START._

 _CALL DOM.'_

Oh, I am so calling Dom.

This could be exactly what I was looking for, I mean I'm sure the room will be dingy and tiny but it's not like I'm currently living in a palace. There's more mould in my flat than on blue cheese at the moment, so anything would be an improvement. I smile to myself and look out the window, allowing myself to soak up the moment.

Not before long, I saw a familiar balding head rushing to try and make the green man on the crossroads, he obviously didn't make it. Mr Dumpy stood there holding his little stack of papers, probably going to put them up in more caf– shit!

No, he can't do that, he might get a better applicant! Before I realise it, I'm running out the café to run to the cross roads. I brush past a couple of teens on my way and receive a common 'Fuck off!' but I haven't got the time to retaliate.

"Du-Dom!" I shout in his direction. _Did you seriously just nearly shout dumpy?_ Shh, shut up brain! Dom turned around with a rather confused expression on his plump face. When I finally get to him I'm slightly out of breath, but give him a big smile. I see his confusion turn to curiosity as I remembers me from a few minutes ago in the café.

"Hello, again" He says.

"Hi, I'm sorry to chase you I just didn't want to lose sight of you. I saw your poster for the maid and I wanted to catch you before someone else did." At first, he looked at me as though I'd spoken to him in another language, but eventually that warm smile broke out.

"Oh how wonderful, my dear. Are you available soon? The job is for an immediate start…" The way he phrased it made it sound like he thought I already had a job or other commitments. How hilarious.

"I'm available immediately, to be honest I'd be able to start tomorrow." I chuckle and he seems satisfied, understanding even.

"Well then, could I buy you another cup of coffee?" He blushed as he realised it almost sounded like he was asking me out. "I mean so we could take about the job more in depth, you know your role and the living spaces. Actually –" He awkwardly juggled his papers to take a look at his watch. "- If you're free now, I could take you and show you the hotel and we could discuss it there?"

I had to try not to start jumping up and down at the excitement, this could actually happen! I can't believe I almost didn't read his poster.

"That's perfect!" I almost shouted. "I mean, yes that works for me"

"Lovely, this way then, eh?"

/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful to even be considered for this job. Lord knows I need it. But my god if this man isn't the slowest walker in the world I don't know who is. I swear at one point we were over taken by a dead bird.

Anyway, after what felt like 8 months we finally made it to the hotel. It really wasn't too far from where I live, it's just kind of tucked away so you can't see it until you're right on top of it. I could probably walk here in 15 minutes if I rushed, and if I wasn't trailing behind the egg man. _Be nice for fucks sake! Or karma will bite your ass._ The building was kind of cute looking really, it didn't have any noticeable signs of vandalism or gang stuff. Clean, but worn looking, I'm guessing it's family own. The floors seemed to get smaller was they went up, with the third floor seemingly only being big enough for one or two rooms. The whole building has been painted a kind of nutty red colour, just enough to make it look different but not enough to make it stick out. Overall I'd say I've seen a lot worse, and a lot better.

Wiping sweat of his forehead with a cotton handkerchief, Dom clears his throat and did a sort of 'ta-dah' hand gesture.

"It's not much, but I'm proud it's still standing and running. A lot of people would tell me to give up, that it would never be worth the hassle, but I say no. You must keep going." He looked at the building with a look I do not understand. Affection? How can you feel affection for a pile of bricks and cement?

I try to mimic his look, unsuccessfully but whatever. "I think it's lovely, you owned it a long time then?" I'm genuinely curious at this point.

"Ah yes, long time. You see me and my wife own it together. We never had children you see, this place was our child. Practically built it from the ground up."

"How nice, will I be meeting her today as well?"

"I wish you could my dear but she passed many years ago, things got harder to run around her after she left but I thought it best to keep going. She had such ideas for this place, couldn't let somebody else mishandle it."

I always feel so awkward being around people who can't let go of the dead. They don't need our tears or devotion, they're dead. _He's weak and sweaty._ He is also a potential employer, so shut the fuck up and be normal.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure she's… proud?" Oh no, I said it like a question. Crap, crap, crap! He's going to think I'm heartless. _You are._ Just be normal, why is that so hard for you. I glance over to him to check whether his face shows anger.

"Thank you, I would hope so." _Nope, just love for a dead woman._ Phew, bullet dodged.

"Anyway, let's go inside and discuss the details, shall we?" He leads the way to the front door, the mat is very worn and now declares 'WE-OME' instead of 'WELCOME'. Inside, there's a high set desk at the far end of the small reception room. A few chairs are littered around the room and a water machine with paper cones cups. _What's the point of having a cup you can't put down?_

Behind the desk, there are files and pens, two empty mugs, a computer and hooks for keys. Three keys are missing. There are 10 keys altogether. Only 10 rooms? Pretty small hotel. On the wall next to a door labelled 'OFFICE' is a pigeon hole post box with 10 locked drop boxes each labelled with a number 1-10. That's funny, I've never heard of hotels taking post for their customers before.

To the left of the post boxes there are stairs going to the next floor. Looking down a corridor, I see 5 rooms all facing each other, all with the same burnt umber coloured doors. Those heavy fire doors that hurt like a bitch when you get your fingers stuck in them.

Dom walks, well wobbled, over to the door and unlocked it with a key from his belt. I follow him through the door into a very small office, right in the middle of which sits a desk. Taking the seat opposite Dom, I notice an alarming rate of family photos and trinkets scattered throughout the room.

On one wall, there is a certificate for every year from 2000-2012 for hygiene standards. On another, at least a dozen 'little league' medals. _Maybe he used to play ball._ On his desk, a large photo of a much younger but roughly similar roundness Dom and who I assume is his wife. They look ordinary. Happy.

The last thing to catch my eye is a snow globe from the penguin enclosure at Gotham Zoo. It was sitting on top of a stack of letters from the bank, strange thing to use as a paperweight.

"Now then" Dom says as he shuffles around in his seat. "Tell me a bit about yourself!" God damn it why do people always ask that question, does anyone on earth know how to answer it?

What am I meant to say to that, really? _Hi, I'm Isabelle, I'm a 20 year old certified nut job with a failed education and messed up sense of humour. I enjoy long walks on the beach and Pina-fucking-Coladas. On the weekends I like to think about the mortality of the world and having amazing sex with fictional characters._ Maybe not. Oh shit, how long has it been since he asked the question, have I just been staring at him the whole time? Oh my god, say something! Say someth-

"Isabelle!" I almost shouted.

He looked utterly baffled at my exclamation. I take a quick breath.

"Sorry, I meant hello my name is Isabelle, I get a bit nervous in interviews." He smiled and seemed visibly more relaxed now. "I'm 20 and I have lived in Gotham for my whole life. I, uh, I love challenges and being active. I think my previous work experience has left me easily able to work effectively in a job like this, I used to be a waitress so I'm used to clearing up after people!" I laugh at my own joke and he joins in.

"Oh you used to be a waitress? Why did you leave that job?"

 _Go on, tell him. I dare you. I'm sure he'd love to be in such close proximity to you._

"Oh I just felt that… my skills weren't being utilised there." While this wasn't fully a lie because I was the only competent person working at that café, I've always been rather good at lying, it's like a game to me. People are so keen to turn a blind eye to the truth.

I don't like to think of it as manipulation, more like just being smarter than the next idiot who comes along. Like this guy, seems nice enough and genuine at least, but they all just nod and accept what the strangers tell them.

"I see, well their loss!" He smiles warmly at me again. "Well now let's see, let me tell you a bit about the hotel and what your duties would be, don't worry nothing too scary!" I give him a silly schoolgirl laugh and make myself cringe. "As the advert says, the position is for a live in maid. You won't be charged for rent and utility bills are at a heavily reduced rate, and if you like we can take them straight from your wages so you don't have to worry about them."

"That's very generous of you"

"Not at all, we would always look after our staff, me and the Mrs. Now the hours aren't the best I'll be honest but I'm sure a young intelligent woman like yourself can understand. Tuesday to Sunday 6.30am to 12pm, but I always say to new staff, this hotel will be your home. So what I ask is if you are outside your working hours but you see a situation which needs your input, you will help yes? It's so much nicer living within a community."

Whoa that's an early start… but worth it for a roof over my head. Finishing at 12 is actually kind of amazing, I would have a full day at work and the rest of the day to do whatever I wanted. This is sounding better and better by the minute, who cares about cleaning up after people when you can live rent free, even if the room probably is tiny.

"Those hours are perfect for me, I like an early start to my day."

"Perfect! Now, your general duties will include all the obvious things like hoovering, polishing and changing sheets and towels for our guests. Some guests will set specific times that they don't want to be disturbed, for example most people don't want clean towels at 6.30 in the morning!" He made a kind of hooting noise laughing at himself.

"Ha ha ha! I suppose not. I saw a key-board out the front, are there 10 rooms here?"

"Technically there are only 8 you'd need to worry about, the 10th room on the third floor would be your quarters. So obviously you could maintain whatever level of cleanliness you desire in there! Also I don't know if you noticed but we also take mail for our guests which they can access themselves, however sometimes guests may require you to help bring it to the rooms."

 _Why do they have a mailbox but not other things like a kitchen?_

"I do try to keep a clean house! Good practice!" _Oh shut up, you dork. "_ Oh yeah, I did see that. If you don't mind me asking, how comes you take post for your customers? I've never heard of a hotel doing that?"

Dabbing at his forehead again, Dom shifted in his chair like he was suddenly aware he was sitting on a pin. " Well you see my dear, we get two different types of customers here. Firstly, people who come and go, rent the room for a night types. But we also get people who stay for longer periods, weeks normally. Uh, people on business trips and such, so it made sense to have a safe place for people to stay up to date with their affairs."

 _Well my Spidey senses are tingling. This is odd._ Why is it odd he's just helping… _Sure ok._

"Ah" I nod my head with exaggerated understanding. "That makes sense, good idea really when you think about it."

"Exactly! So, any questions for me? I'd rather you ask me a hundred questions then to leave feeling unheard!"

 _What are the customers like? Do the mob stay here? Is it loud at night? What's the room like? How many other members of staff are there? Will I have to sleep with a knife under my pillow? How close is the nearest pizza place?_

"None come to mind really. I'm assuming there's a schedule I'd follow at the beginning to get to grips with your system?"

"Oh of course my dear! I wouldn't expect you to jump in at the deep end! No, no, no, I've made a basic guide for clarity." He starts to pull draws open and look for something. "Yes, wouldn't want you feeling lost now…. Ah hah!"

Dom hands me over a laminated price of paper, with a list on the left of everything that needs to be cleaned or changed in each room on the left, and a rough time indication on the right.

 _Change all bed linen (Sheets, duvet and pillow cases) - 20 minutes. Well at least he's not expecting me to do in it 3 minutes._

On the back there is a hand drawn map of each floor with little annotations. On the third floor there is a little arrow saying _'This is your room!'._ I was right earlier, there's only one room on the top floor. I quite like that idea, there'd be no sound through the walls from the neighbors.

"This is great thank you, this makes things seem less scary."

He seemed very happy at this statement. I wonder how much time he spent making that little guide. Almost cute really. Almost.

"So would you like to go for a tour?"

"Absolutely."

"Fantastic, let's go then!" He clapped his hands together and the noise made me snap back fully to reality. Like when you think you hear someone call you, you're suddenly right there in the moment. As Dom stood up and I pretended not to notice the sigh of relief his chair made.

As we left the office and walked around the desk, I see a man in his later years walking down the corridor towards what I assume is his room. The man was tanned and had shapely eyebrows. His teeth were very white and as he turned to put the key in the lock, he looked up and gave a little wave to Dom. Dom gave him back a wave and a breathy smile.

Dom points an arm down the corridor coming off from the lobby. "Rooms 1-5 are down this corridor, this is where the most rooms close together are. Handy really!"

"That's true" I smile at Dom, trying to encourage his friendliness. Damn, is it rubbing off on me?

"I'd show you in the rooms, but really I'm sure you can guess what they look like? Bed and TV, with an en suite bathroom, yes?"

"Yeah of course, I've seen a room before." _Well that was rude._

"Ha ha! Yes quite right! Oh you young people always know what to say!" Dom wiped a tear from his eye from laughing. _Okay I take it all back this guy is comedy gold. Who speaks like this. Amazing._

After climbing the stairs we reach a second lobby, this floor is quite long, not unlike the ground level and obviously has no desk. On my right there are two more rooms (6 and 7) and on my left, farther down is one other room, Room 9, and a blank door. The doorway to the next level stairs faces the door to Room 9.

"Yes so there are 3 more rooms on this floor. Room 8 is just over there but I took the number off. It's actually used as a supplies cupboard of sorts, that's where all your equipment can be kept"

All my equipment? He's using personal pronouns, maybe that means he's gonna hire me! _Whoop!_

"Onwards and upwards as they say! I'll show you your room, I-if you take the job of course"

I'm kind of getting bored of talking so I just smile warmly instead but he seems happy with that.

The staircase up to the 3rd floor is narrow so we go single file, there was a door to the stairway that I was propping open with my foot, good solid door. I find that comforting. Glancing behind me I take a long look at Room 9. Something about it feels… different. Almost like the eye hole was staring at me. I hear Dom reach the top and quickly follow him, leaving the gaze of a door. _Ya feeling alright there? It's a door._

If I bring totally and brutally honest with myself, this room wasn't half bad. Just a tad bigger than my current flat but so much nicer. There were no weird stains on the carpet and no mould that I could see yet. It actually had a pretty damn similar lay out, with the breakfast bar almost dividing the kitchen and living room but with just enough space to dance around after a couple too many.

It even has the small teeny corridor between the bedroom and bathroom. Maybe it was the similar floor plan or the fact that I just needed a break, but this place could certainly feel like home for me.

"It's lovely." I say, Dom blushes. I swear to god this man blushes like no-ones business.

"I'm so glad you like it! I know it's not huge but you know it's clean and has a nice view out the window over here" he walks across the living room to the other end and pulls back a curtain to show an actually half decent view. "Also I just repainted the bathroom"

 _Please don't be teal._

Low and behold it was not teal, but a kind of soft...blue? Grey? I don't know what you'd call it but it was oddly calming and reminded me of the ocean. Nice really. There was set of newly installed shelves going up the wall in between the bath and the toilet which would be great for my plants.

"It's great, Dom, really."

"Well thank you very much, yes I rather like those shelves... Oh the bedroom is just across the hall here!"

Yup. That's pretty much how I imagined it would look. Like a room with a bed. But dramatically less… dirty than my current.

Before I could get another compliment out Dom suddenly exclaimed "Goodness is that the time! I'm so sorry my dear I've got to get downstairs for the electrician at 11! That'll be me rambling. Tell you what I'll head back down now and you come join me in a moment, you can have a look around of you like and have a think about things? I know sometimes it good to think to yourself."

Before I could answer he was rushing out of the room at what I assumed was his top speed.

"See you in a moment!" He turned and said to me before leaving the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Now that I was alone, I left out a deep breath.

 _Okay so the early waking up thing is probably going to suck for the first week or so but I'm sure I'll get used to it, right?_

 _Oh yeah I'll be fine, think about it you only wake up like an hour and a half later anyway, plus you love being awake before the sun._

 _That's true. Plus, the room is nice. Clean carpets and walls…_

Walking into the kitchen I inspect the insides of the cupboards to try and find hidden mould growing but alas I find nothing. Hm. Maybe I have met the only genuinely caring person in Gotham?

I stare out into the living area and imagine my own small amount of furniture filling the space. My old squishy sofa could go in the middle facing my little TV that turns black and white when it feels like it.

I can scatter my plants all around the place, maybe even find a second hand desk to put in the corner? That'd be nice.

 _This is all assuming you get the job._ Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well let's be positive.

I step across the living room to the window and gaze out at the morning city. Something about the view is so pleasing to me, but i can't put my finger on it. I can see people going about their business, birds flying, people selling newspapers. Then it dawns on me, I can't see Arkham. I breathe out tension I didn't realise I was carrying, it would be so nice not to have to see that building every day…

It's now 11:10 so I start to walk back downstairs to Dom's office. Closing the door behind me I hear it automatically 'click' lock. I jiggle the door knob and it doesn't budge at all, I love a good deadbolt.

I tap my fingers down the handrail as I walk down the stairs and out stretch towards the door at the bottom.

The door to Room 9 slams shut as I reach the second floor. I wait for a second to listen out for footsteps of the resident walking away from the door, but hear nothing. As if the person simply froze once they closed the door. Like when a predator see their prey.

 _Hm._

By the time I reached the bottom floor I've become rather blank looking from all the over thinking, I force myself to do a happy face. Do regular people have to remember to look happy? I swear I was just born with a face that never looks like I'm paying attention.

I knock on the office door and walk in to see Dom shaking hands with the electrician. They finish discussing something to do with the light fixtures and the guy leaves.

I sit back down in the chair opposite the desk and fiddle with the hairband on my wrist.

"So then my dear Isabelle, I'd be more than happy to offer you this position. I think you'd have great presence here and do a great job. What do you think?"

 _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I almost jump for joy when he says those words, the weight being lifted off my shoulders was almost orgasmic.

"Oh my goodness I don't know what to say, thank you so much! I'd be delighted to take the job, thank you again!"

"Fantastic! Right well I'll sort out a contract and all that boring paperwork for you, all I need to know right now is when you can start?"

 _How about in twenty minutes?_

"Honestly, I can start as soon as you need me. I just need to hire a moving truck to get my stuff here. So I'll probably need a couple of days to pack and move of that's okay"

"Oh certainly I should think that's okay with me. Okay so why don't we say, since I know how stressful moving can be, that you can move in anytime this week and start working the following Monday? I'll give you my contact information so you can let me know when you're coming"

"That sounds amazing, Dom, really that you so much for this."

"You're of course welcome my dear, we must look after people you know? People seem to forget that nowadays… Anyway! I'll let you get on with the rest of your day, and I'll see you very soon I live on the extension attached to this building so I'll always be here - you call whenever you want, neighbor!" He stands up with an outstretched hand and a massive smile.

"I look forward to it, neighbor!" _Oh god did you just- Shut up. I'm being nice._

I shake Dom's hand and walk out of the office towards the main entrance. The cold air hits me and I realise i actually just succeeded. You know what? I genuinely feel happy right now.

I can't wait to move out of that health risk of an apartment and into a nice clean one, and to have a boss who doesn't seem like a giant asshat? Bonus.

Now, on to the next task. Telling Ms Collins I'm moving out. Hmm… how do you tell someone to go fuck themselves without coming across as rude?

 _Well… "go fuck yourself" could do it?_

 _We'll see._

 _/_

 _Hi guys sorry for leaving such a long break in between! I'm back now and would love to hear what you think? All reviews are really appreciated since this is my first story!_

 _Hope you all had a merry Christmas if you celebrate it and I wish you all a great new year!_

 _PrincessJoke_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I practically skipped home after being offered the job and my one way ticket away from my mould invested box apartment.

I completely ignore the group of boys at the bus stop making their usual comments and slurs, and instead head upstairs to start packing up my somewhat minimal amount of possessions. I saw loads of boxes being tossed out behind a supermarket on my way back and the guy said I could have them for moving, which is a bonus since I don't have to waste money on buying some.

I cannot wait to get out of this place. Part of me really just wants to pack my things and silently leave without ever having to speak to my wretched landlord, Ms Collins. But I wouldn't want her ratting me out to the GCPD for something as petty as late payments. I need to stay away from all that.

No, I'm not going to get stressed out about this. I'm going to pack my stuff, then go and tell that planet that I'm leaving. I'll be out by the end of the week. _Stop worrying._ Right, come on. I've dealt with worse than that bitch.

I can hear the normal sounds of arguing and music coming out from behind my neighbour's doors, how nice that I won't have to listen to that racket anymore. I open my door as usual and throw my bag over the sofa as I walk over to the phone. _Now is probably as good a time as any to phone the moving people._ Good point.

After a quick google, I find the numbers for half a dozen moving companies. Jeesh, there's so many, which one do I even call? _The cheapest. Duh._

Picking one at random, I dial up the number and am greeted with a frightfully squeaky woman on the end.

"Good afternoon, Gotham Move! How can I help you today?"

"Uh yeah hi, I'm moving house and was wondering what kind of rates you have?"

"Are you moving outside the Gotham area or simply relocating within the city?"

"Staying in Gotham."

"Okay so we have a flat rate at 200 per day per van… Basically you can go back and forth as many times as you need as long as the total is under 80 miles. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?

 _200 is a lot of money… but once it's done it's done I guess._ "Yes that does, to be honest I think it'll only take one trip to move all the stuff."

"Bless you! When about are you needing the service?"

"As soon as possible, I don't suppose you have any openings for this week?" _I would literally dance around if they said they have one for-_

"You're in luck!" – _no freaking way –_ " We've had a late cancellation and we have an available slot opened up at 10am tomorrow morning! Would you like me to reserve that slot? I assumed you're already packed?"

As I look around my extremely unpacked apartment, I walk over the kettle to start boiling some tea. This is going to be a long ass day.

"Of course I am, couldn't leave something like this to the last minute now could I!" _Ha._ "I would like that slot please."

"Excellent!" I can hear her tapping away at a computer in the background. I bet she's wearing long acrylic nails because it's very loud. The kettle clicks off and I chuck two teabags in a big mug, mentally preparing myself for packing up everything I own in one evening.

"Okay so I'll just need some details from you; name and number etc?" Awkwardly pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder I grab my bag from the sofa and fumble around in it until I find my card.

"Name is Isabelle, can I pay over the phone?"

"Certainly! By the way, what a beautiful name, Isabelle."

 _Fuck off._ "Thanks."

After putting the phone down I just stare out into the front room. Its okay, I've got the rest of the day and all night to pack everything… I'll be fine. 10am is loads of time. I take a huge swig of tea, it burns all the way down.

/

Its 4am. The living room is packed, the kitchen is packed, the bathroom is packed. I'm sitting on the floor of bedroom folding sheets into an old melon box. Guess my sheets are going to smell like melon. Oh well. _At least you like melon._

 _/_

Its 6am. The sun is rising and birds are singing. _Why are they singing? Its 6 in the fucking morning._ The bedroom is packed. I wasn't going to pack my bedding but then I remembered I have no time to sleep so in the box it goes!

Feeling like a zombie, I stand up to stretch out. I raise my arms above my head and lean down to touch my toes… _aw man these socks have holes in them? I love these socks._ There is no time for sock related tangents right now.

/

7.30am. I've packed away the kettle so I can't make another cup of tea. This is hard hitting to me.

Have… have I actually done it? Packed up my whole house in one go? _God I'm good._ Now that I can actually relax, I think I can begin to get excited. Soon, I'll be arriving at my new home! I'm almost looking forward to seeing Do-

The sudden and terrifyingly loud banging on the door knocks me right now of that train of thought. _Who the hell is that?_ Cautiously, I walk over to the door and look through the key hole. Before I can get my eye to the glass, another three loud bangs send vibrations through my head. Leaning in, I can make out the rough shape of my landlord. _Well…shit._

"Open up little girl, I want my rent!" _Don't call me that you disgusting tramp._ Just calm down, getting angry isn't going to help. Taking a deep breath I open the door just enough for my face to be seen, trying to conceal my boxed possessions. Her face is fat and red as she stares at me, trying to intimidate me.

"I want your rent money right now or you are evicted. So? Which is it?" She leans a giant arm against the door frame, throwing a huge shadow across me.

"I don't have it."

A vile smirk appears on her face as she takes a deep inhale. _Oh god, has she prepared a speech?_

"Good. I'm glad you don't have the money. Now I finally get to throw you out. You stupid little girl, you can take your pathetic stuff and get out."

"That's fine, I'll be gone before you know it." This seems to take her aback, like she was expecting me to start crying or something. She's looking at me with absolute suspicion as she points one of her fat fingers at me.

"Oh, got somewhere to go have you? Found some idiot to take a whore like you in?"

I can take being insulted, but some words just make me mad, you know? _She will regret that._ "That is none of your concern, and do not call me that." _Rip her throat out._

She smirks once again as she sees how has irked me. "Call you what? A whore?"

"Ms Collins, do not call me that."

She take her finger and prods me, hard, in the chest.

"Whore."

 _My turn._

Grabbing her finger, I bend it backwards until the tell-tale _snap_ fills the air, and before her screams follow I cover her mouth with my other hand. People often misinterpret my small size for weakness. _Idiots._

"Sh-sh-sh. It's very early, you don't want to wake the other tenants." Her eyes are wide with concern for her broken finger. _Weak bitch._

"Now, I'm leaving. If you cause me any trouble, I'll break the other nine. Clear?" I stare hard into her stupid eyes and I think she gets it. Some people just break so easy it's lame.

Going down to her now crouched level, I keep eye contact as I tell her "I know your life is pretty miserable considering you're old and alone and no one loves you, but just remember that it's your fault. And that I hate you, just like everyone else does. So never call me, or anyone else a whore ever again. You'll never see me again, but I'll always know where you are. Leave."

I pull my hands away from her in one movement. Her good hand instantly flies to her injured one and cradles it. She simply nods with a terrified look on her face before scuttling off down the corridor.

I walk back into my apartment and sit on the floor. I punch my fist into the wall five or so times. Then into my leg for another 5. I should not have done that. _Yes, you should have. She had it coming._ Yes but I'm not meant to be like this anymore. _It's self-defence._ It's… satisfying. _I know._

Its 8am now, and I would like to just sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet before the van shows up, okay? _Okay._

 _/_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This afternoon? How wonderful!" I'd almost forgot how wonderful everything is to Dom, although I'll be honest and say that his positivity is a welcome change. "I'll be there myself to see you settled in." He continues.

"I'm so glad, I will see you soon then Dom." Before I called I was beginning to worry I'd made it all up, that I don't actually have a new home and job lined up and that I'd have to somehow have to figure out what to do now. But, no this is real. _Relax, would you?_

10am rolls around and I've managed to calm down after the… incident of earlier this morning. Looking around the room, I take note of all the boxes. I pulled them all into the front so when the moving guys get here we can get this all done as quickly as possible.

The door buzzer goes off and I stand up to let them in, leaving my rage on the floor. I hear them coming up the stairs, 3 men who look like the stereotypical 'dad' you get on TV. Slightly balding, tad overweight but friendly looking. Looks like they need a newspaper and light beer in each hand.

"Miss Isabelle, nice to meet you. We're ready to get started if you are? We're parked out front"

The man in charge walks towards me and begins to extend his hand to greet me, I quickly pick up a box so my hands are full. He doesn't seem offended.

"Hey, yes please let's get going." I chuckle and sign his clip board.

"Great, shouldn't take too long. C'mon then!" he motions for his co-workers to come inside the apartment, they both do the head -bob 'hello' at me. I'm grateful for them not trying to engage in chit chat, I've never been a fan. More so, I just don't have the capability to pretend I want to.

The short time I was at school, I was always getting told off for 'not listening'. I would always tell them that I was listening I just had no interest. Apparently this was rude and I was in detention a lot. _Ah yes the best way to deal with bored children, making them more bored!_ All I wanted to do was make things. Anything. Drawings, sculpture, poems. Anything that was unique and interesting.

One time in science I set my pencil case on fire because I knew the plastic would melt into cool shapes. The school didn't see it like that and I was suspended. That was the first time my father used the belt on me.

"Okay, we're just about ready to go now, just gotta move the sofa then we're all good. Are you… alright?"

Snapping out of that memory, I realise I look a bit odd. Staring, wide eyed, at the wall with my hand gripping my left arm tightly, hiding a scar. I begin to scratch my arm, pretending it was itchy.

Never making eye contact I say "Oh that's great thank you, I'll meet you at the new address?"

"Yeah, or if you want you can ride along with us? I don't think you'll take up too much room, ha ha!"

"No, thank you. I… enjoy the walk."

"No problem, we'll see you there then!" Clip board guy leaves and in an instant I am alone. True be told I was actually looking forward to walking away from this building and knowing that I'd never have to go back. _Not the first time you've felt that._

I am the only thing in this apartment besides the mould and damp. Every piece of me is in a box on its way to my new nest. Every fridge magnet, pair of shoes and plant pot is gone. It's empty.

In a way I find this oddly comforting. There's nothing left of me, or for me, here. Taking a deep breathe, I whisper "fuck you" to the room. To the building. To the landlord. To the past.

I slam the door on my way out.

/

I don't notice the hustle and bustle of people on the streets, I'm solely focused on getting to the hotel. I nearly didn't see how to sun was out. Not enough to be a hot day, but it's nice that they made an appearance. _Just for me._ Stopping at the cross roads, I look up at the sun and let it burn into me for a few seconds. Blotches cover my vision for a moment before evaporating as I cross the road.

There's a pretzel stand coming up on my left and the smell of cinnamon sugar makes my mouth water, just a little bit. The vender smiles at me as I walk past and I very nearly stop to buy one. _When did life suddenly become a freaking romance novel? Sunny skies and warm pretzels?_ I continue walking but decide that one day this week I'm going to treat myself and buy one, it's been a while since I've bought something out of desire instead of necessity.

The worn down matt to the hotel once again greets me, huh… I must have beaten the delivery men. Hearing the door, Dom pokes his head out of the office.

"Isabelle! So good to see you again, and on such a nice day, eh? Someone up there must love you!" _Believe me, no one 'up there' even likes me._ Before I respond I hear the moving truck pull up outside.

"Oh!" Dom exclaims "And that must be your belongings."

"Well I certainly hope so." Dom cracks a laugh at this and we walk outside. The sun does seem to be warming up, it's quite nice actually. _Quick, wear a floral dress and start singing!_

"Sorry 'bout the hold-up" the delivery man starts "There was a robbery downtown, they closed the whole road down. Had go back the long way around."

"It's cool, as long as it wasn't the van getting robbed." I give my most convincing 'I'm normal' laugh and the others join in. _Urgh._

"Great! I'll show Isabelle up to the room and you gentlemen get started. We're on the top floor, up two flights of stairs, I do apologise but there is no lift." Dom seems genuinely apologetic, why does he care so much about other people?

"It's fine, trust me we're used to worse." The delivery men start unloading stuff from the van onto trolleys, you know, the kind that look like they should have murderers attached to them. _Heh._

Dom is chatting to me as we climb the stairs, every now and again I say something like 'yeah' or 'oh okay' or simply laugh in agreement. It seems to work fine as when we get to the door to my stairwell, yes my stairwell, he says "You are funny, Isabelle!" and hands me the keys. _He legitimately just had a whole conversation to himself. And I'm the crazy one._

"There we are then, why don't you open the door to your new home!" He seems very enthusiastic, like a parent watching their child on sports day, shouting encouragements. I smile at him and turn my key in the lock, the door opens with a click. The counter that separates the kitchen from the front room area has a vase of flowers and a card saying 'Congratulations!' on it. I walk over to them and read the card:

 _Isabelle, welcome to your new job and home! Looking forward to working with you. – Dom_

I don't quite know what this emotion rising in me is. I feel a sense of value which I haven't felt in… a very long while. _Am I… going to cry?_ No. absolutely not.

"Dom, thank you so much. This means a lot to me, really. For everything in fact, thank you." I place the card back on the counter top and smell the flowers. It's a mixture of wild flowers, which oddly enough are my favourite. _Lavender, lilacs, giant daisies and lilies…. Is Dom a mind reader or something?_

Dom blushes again. "Well you're more than welcome, we would always look after our staff, like I said." He smiles warmly.

The delivery men begin piling in with my stuff, good thing I don't have to start working for a few days. That'll give me time to properly sort all this stuff out.

Leaving them to carry on, myself and Dom go downstairs to fill out paper work and all that kind of stuff. He makes me a cup of tea which reminds me of how I did not sleep last night, and how awake I am now. I've never been much of a sleeper, but I expect I'll go to bed early tonight I hopes of preserving my somewhat good sleeping cycle.

While filing out all the usual things like health and safety etc, I have to do an emergency contact form. I read down the list and realised I'm probably going to have an awkward conversation. _What? You're going to tell him the truth?_ Pssh. No I'm not an idiot.

"Hey, Dom? I'm just filing out this form here and I don't know what to put under emergency contact. I, uh, don't have any near here."

"Hmm? Oh you can just put your parents then, no need to worry!" _Yeah go on Is, put down your parents number! Is 666 still Dad's mobile?_ I hate that. Why do some people have to be so positive? Why assume everyone is alive?

"They're dead." Okay so I probably could have said that less bluntly. And less cold. _Yeah, you should have said they were super ultra dead._

He nearly spit out his tea, which was so funny and so hard not to laugh. "Oh my goodness, my dear I am so, so sorry! Here – " he takes the paper away from me "we'll finish that one another time." He looks very embarrassed.

"Dom, its fine. Really." I try to convince him. Honestly, how can I tell someone I really don't care without seeming heartless? _Beats me._ Why can't regular people see the humour in things? After a few more times of repeating myself he seems to buy it, and we carry on with the contracts.

The delivery guys leave after I sign the clip board once more and Dom tells me he has to file away all this work we just did, so I go up to my rooms.

/

I trudge up the stairs, tapping on the hand rail as I go. I reach the door to my stairwell and place my hand on the wood. It's heavy and solid, just like I remember. I turn my head to the right and look down the corridor at rooms 6 and 7. I can hear the slight buzz of a TV coming from one of them. Looking behind me at room 9, I hear nothing. I stare hard at the door. The key to room 9 was not on the hooks downstairs which means that room is in use. _Maybe it's a ghost._ Or maybe they just don't watch TV. _Either way, feels different._

I ignore the strange feeling and push open the door and climb the stairs. My key works just the same as last time and I am finally alone in my new place. The first thing I do is start moving the boxes into the right rooms, makes life so much easier.

Then I move the sofa to where I want it, and scatter my plants all over the apartment. The rooms are so much more alive with plants in, the green makes me feel calm. My favourite is a purple flowered one that I lost the name card to a couple of years ago. All I know is that any insects that land on it, die. So, I'm guessing it's some sort of poisonous. The deep purple petals are beautiful though, and I like not being the only deadly thing in the room.

/

Before I realise it, hours have passed and the moon is rising her way across the sky. My living room is semi decent, kitchen is mostly done, and the bedroom is useable. My stomach growls at me in protest for forgetting to eat lunch. _Damn, I could go for some pizza right now._

Instinctively, I walk over to the fridge. _Uh, hello? You just moved here, it's empty._ Okay… maybe take out isn't the worst idea. I doubt any super markets will be open at this hour any way. So I grab my coat and swing my bag over my shoulder, grabbing my new keys on the way out. I have three sets. One for my door, one for the equipment room and one for the front door.

The chilled night air greets me as I leave the hotel, and for a moment I just stand and look around. _Hmm._ I'm not entirely sure where to go, I don't know this area very well. Getting too cold being still, I start to walk. I bring out my phone to see where the nearest pizza place is. Turns out there's one less than five minutes away so I head towards it.

Gotham is a dangerous place to be at any time, but especially at night. Each alley I walk past I'm extremely aware that someone could be waiting to jump me. Sometimes, while looking down them, you make eye contact with its inhabitants and it feels like you've seen something you shouldn't have. Which, to be honest, you probably have.

I see the glowing sign that declares 'PIZZA' and internally laugh at how weirdly safe that makes me feel. The hot, cheese stuffed air hits me as I walk in and place my order. Mushroom and pepper, as always. A tiny TV plays the evening news into the waiting area and the robbery the moving guy mentioned was being discussed.

"… _panic hit the bank like a bomb as the perpetrators entered with weapons, demanding money. One of the attackers then turned on their own partner, shooting him and pushing him into the cashier. The masked perpetrators then began to empty the vaults before leaving without a trace. The bodies off the men were later found, dead, in an abandoned warehouse along with the stolen money."_

"Dumbass." One of the other customers remarked. "What's the point of all that, if you're not even going to get to spend it!" the guy behind the counter shrugged and readjusted his hair net.

"Beats me."

I hear the people in the back using that giant scoop thing to get the pizzas out of the oven and I'm so hungry I always snatch it right out of the guys hand when he passes it to me.

"Thanks." I say to the hair net guy before leaving the shop.

The bottom of the pizza box is hot on my hands, good alternative to wearing gloves I suppose. I turn a corner and the glow of the pizza shop doesn't reach, so only the streetlamps offer light. I hear a mixture of sounds, my own steps as my boots hit the ground. Homeless people moving and moaning in there shelters. Drunks falling out of a bar a couple streets back. A pair of footsteps approaching me-

"Care to share that?" a skinny man stands in front of me, eyeing up both myself and the pizza. I grip the box tighter. _Breathe._

"Not particularly." I stare back into his bloodshot eyes, he fiddles with something in his pocket. _He has a knife. Be smart._

"You know, it's pretty dangerous for such a pretty little thing to be out alone. Why don't you just give me that pie and no one has to get hurt?"

 _This is my fucking pizza. I'm not being dramatic but I will die for this pizza._

He pulls the knife out of his pocket and points it in my direction. The blade can't be longer than 2 or 3 inches. Regretfully, I laugh. Hard. _Show him you're not afraid. You can take him._

"You, uh, might want to work on your threats a bit harder" I say, stepping towards him. "I've seen bigger." I raise my eyebrow at the blade. The man scowls at me and shuffles awkwardly on his feet.

"What kind of crazy are you, lady? Just give it to me!"

Bracing myself for his lunge, I turn my body sideways. With a clear view of behind me the man freezes and his eyes search for something. Almost like he thought he saw something but isn't quite sure.

He keeps looking around, squinting. Finally his eyes settle on something behind me. They widen slightly and panic fills them. Quickly he plops the knife back into his pocket and holds his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever." He spits on the ground and retreats back into the darkness of the alley.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and take the opportunity to hot tail it back to the hotel. Just before turning off the street I look back, I think I see a figure standing, but I don't stay long enough to give it a second thought.

My pizza is still hot by the time I get back into the hotel lobby. I sit down on one of the chairs and realise I'm shaking. _It's okay, you're safe._

I sit there for a few minutes while I take some deep breaths. A shadow starts walking towards the front door and for a split second I think I've been followed. Then I remember, I live in a hotel now, people come and go.

The door opens and my breath got caught in my throat. Have you ever met someone with such a presence it almost knocks the wind out of you? It's dark in the lobby and I couldn't see his face, bar his harrowing eyes. Pulling the door closed behind him, he didn't speak. He didn't need to. His dominating frame demanded all the attention in the room and I got stuck in his eyes. He holds my gaze for but a moment before walking to the stairs, taking them three at a time.

Silently, I stand up and walk over to the stairs, I look up. _What are you expecting to see?_ I climb up to the second floor and tense up as I see which door he is going towards. _Of course._

He stands outside room 9, hunched as if hiding something. I realise he is searching for his key. Trying to act casual I walk over to the door to my stairwell, and slowly begin to push it open, but for some reason wanting to be in his presence.

I look over at him, the second my eyes hit the back of his head he freezes. Key half raised to the lock. He tilts his head to the side ever so slightly and a strange sensation begins creeping up my spine. Something in my instincts tells me to flee, that I am disturbing something. _A hunter._ Why am I still standing here? _Isabelle…_

Suddenly he shoves the key into the lock, opens the door and closes it, all within seconds. Standing only metres away, I stare at the door. That was… precise and jarring. I'm almost positive I'm being watched through the eyehole. _Then why aren't you leaving?_ I don't know.

Tearing my eyes away I follow his example and move stupidly fast through the door and up the stairs. I whip out my keys, open the door and basically throw myself through it. I lock the door and deadbolt it, just to be sure.

I feel weirdly alive right now. _You're telling me._

I take my pizza over to the window, the windowsill is big enough to sit on so I switch on the TV, grab a sofa cushion and perch up there. _This pizza was definitely worth nearly being stabbed for._ I spend a while sat up there, looking out at the view. Counting stars and chatting to the moon. I'm so happy to be here.

 _This was a weird evening._ I'm aware. We almost got attacked, and he just…ran off? That just doesn't normally happen, I swear fear in his eyes. _You've seen that look before._ Then with that guy in the hall… he looked at me so hard I felt like he could see through me.

Something about that man really shook me, and I can't stop thinking about him. I find myself thinking about how his room is right underneath mine. What's he doing right now? Are his eyes drifting towards the ceiling the way mine are flitting to the ground?

I don't want to think about that. Right now I just want to feel comfy and safe. I know I live in a corrupt city in a corrupt world but right now I just want to feel naïve…

For at least one night I'm content just sitting up in my messy tower, being a lonely princess of Gotham

/

 _Why helloooo there, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Sorry about the weird uploading schedule… sometimes life gets messy! Please continue to let me know what you guys think, I really appreciate it, it means the world to me x_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Its been a few days since I've moved into the hotel, and things are going pretty well. I've met the other members of staff that operate here; there's Cassy who helps Dom with general management and sometimes work the front desk and 'fix it' man called Bob. Dom has mentioned I'll very rarely see them, busy schedules and what not.

I also got my little apron which counts as a uniform for when I'm working, it's not too bad actually. Dom also got me some plain black shirts and trousers which I'm thankful for because I was starting to worry about sticking out. I was expecting some awful coloured pinafore dress or something.

I haven't worn a dress in such a long time and honestly I don't see it ever happening. Don't get me wrong, I'm not uncomfortable with my body. I am happy with the way I look. I function and I couldn't give two fucks if I don't meet the cultural expectations.

I just don't like people being able to see my skin, so I made sure to request long sleeved shirts. _Intimacy issues much._ It makes me feel vulnerable…

" _Come on... let me see those pretty legs"_

The sharp pain of my own hand striking across my face pulls me out of that most vile memory. I find myself exactly where I remember, looking in the full length mirror in my new bedroom. I'm holding my new uniform in my hands and staring at my scars. _Why do we always end up here?_

Beginning my usual routine of deep breaths to breathe the pain away, this time I figure I'll let myself feel. I drop down onto my knees, still holding my own eyes in the mirror, and look at my body. I don't hate my scars like I feel others would, they are my medals in a way. My way of proving my own strength. I have no marks on my face, surprisingly. The most part of them are scattered on my torso and legs.

The biggest of course is on my upper thigh. _The one that nearly ended me._ I touch the textured skin, as I would often do during the nights I could not find sleep. The scar is familiar to me now, a part of my composition. The marks on my torso vary in size and in their obviousness. Some of them have faded to the point where they're barely visible. I don't mind either way.

My long hair needs a wash and since I start work tomorrow I decide it's a good time to take a shower. Or maybe even a bath. _I could so go for a bath._ Right, bath it is then. Walking out to the bathroom, I can hear it's started to rain outside. I lean into the bath and turn the hot tap on, surprised when it starts pouring out hot water straight away. I've never had such easy access to hot water, normally you have to wait ages until it's hot enough.

Waiting for the tub to fill, I wander back into the bedroom to grab my hairbrush, discarding my underwear on the way. I pad back to the bath and start the usual hassle of brushing my long, wild mane. Sometimes, I think with my long hair and fair skin I look like a ghost. I have been told my eyes are piercing before. _Huh, maybe you are a ghost._

The bath is just over half filled when I realise I haven't got a towel. Damn it. Looking around for something I could use as a substitute, I remember there was loads of towels in the spare room downstairs. _I'm positive Dom wouldn't mind if you used one. He probably wouldn't even know._ Yeah it'll be fine.

I turn the taps down so the water is still coming out but only a little, I can see myself accidentally flooding the place otherwise. I begin walking to find my keys for the door when I realise I should probably put some clothes on first. _Might be a good idea._

It's past 9 on a Sunday, I doubt I'll bump into anyone so I risk it and chuck on a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. I actually look kind of cute. On the way past the mirror, I turn and do a quick ass check. _Hell yeah I'm cute._

I double check the bath and head for the front door, closing it gently behind me. I skim my hand down the rail on my way down the stairs before poking my head out the bottom door to check for people. It's very quiet in the hall and no sign of people gives me the clear. I walk, basically jog, over to the spare room door and open it with my key.

The jingling noises of the keys make me feel a bit like Santa delivering presents as I grab a couple soft towels from the cupboard. I choose a big towel and a slightly smaller one for my hair. The clean linen smell makes me feel oddly calm.

Walking out of the room, I try to juggle the towels awkwardly while locking the door. One of them slips out of my arms and drops to the floor. I drop the other one as well and quickly lock the door before turning to pick them up again.

As I turn I nearly jump out of my skin when my eyes realise what I'm looking at. Standing at the top of the stairs is the man from room 9, but he is panting and soaked through from the rain and not wearing any coat or jumper or... _Oh my_

His looming size is all but a distance memory to me as I am faced with the twisted reality of his scars. He has a permanent smile hacked into his face. The smile is not sincere though, it's angry and violence seeps from it. Like a bad joke. I start to feel like I'm staring at a wounded animal. His hair is slick from the rain and he pushes it back with one hand. I need to stop staring at him, the guy isn't a free show. He's…

 _He's…kind of beautiful_

My gaze moves away from his marred mouth and to the rest of his face. He has a very strong sense of masculinity coming from him and I'd almost say he's classically handsome but something tells me that thought should never leave my mouth. Then I reach his eyes, and that same feeling from earlier returns.

I've never met anyone with such a telling stare before. He doesn't need to speak to tell me to be careful. I feel like I'm looking into two black holes.

Snapping my eyes away from his gaze I'm back to reality, and the reality is I am standing in the hallway staring at a disfigured man. I suddenly feel aware of the fact that I'm wearing very little clothing.

I fiddle with my keys for a brief second and before I know it he is striding over to me. He crosses the hall in of all about 4 steps and closes the distance between us. Before I have time to think of something to say, he's crouching down on the floor and… folding my towels for me. _What is happening right now._

I begin to open my mouth to thank him for helping me, but I notice he is looking at something.

 _No... no!_ He looked up and the damn scar on my thigh is right at his eye level. His pupils dilate as he takes in the extent of my mangled skin and I think I'm going to burst into flames. No one has _ever_ seen my damage. No one. Not old friends, not doctors… no one. Now this man, I don't even know, is getting a front row view to my most intimate and personal secret.

He has gone scarily still since seeing my scar. His grip on the towels seems to be very tight as well. Slowly he stands, seems to exhale at the same time. This time when he look at me, I don't feel burning hatred. It feels… natural almost. Like an exchange just took place. _I guess it kind of did. I get the feeling not many people see those facial scars a lot._ It's an intense feeling and I look down.

He hands me the towels, slowly and deliberately. Our hands lightly touch but it's like a live current shooting through my fingers. Quickly I look at his face, he seems equally interested in me for some reason. There's something else lingering there too but I can't figure it out. I look past the scars at his lips, he continues to bore into my soul.

I hold the towels low, in front of myself to cover up as much skin as possible. I look back at his and his eyes seem quizzical, amused almost. I don't know what to do. I keep holding his gaze. I shift so my scarred leg is behind the other and I turn to walk away. When I get to the door I turn back to find him watching me go. He silently moves to his own door, unlocking with his normal hunched posture, before entering he turns to face me and breaks the silence.

"Goodnight."

"Night. Thank you…" his eyes flick up to mine with that same intensity before disappearing into the darkness of his room.

The second the door closes I brace myself into the doorframe. No one has ever seen me that vulnerable, not since – "No." I say out loud.

I look down at my thigh. I should go.

As I enter my room I don't feel as stressed as I thought I would be. I make my way to the bathroom after locking the door and put my towels over the radiator to warm them up. The bath is basically ready now so I strip of my pyjamas and sink in to the hot water.

I'm really surprised at how relaxed I feel. I always knew the day might come where another would see my scars, but I assumed it would be under much different circumstances, you know? A friend, a lover…

I soak in the tub for probably far too long but it's well needed I decide. By the time I'm headed for bed I'm still thinking about the guy from room 9. I don't even know his name… and those scars. I really want to know how he got them. _Oh yeah, I'm sure he'd love to tell you._

I keep thinking about how he looked at me, it wasn't with distaste as so many others, more like a sense of understanding. Maybe he understood my horror at someone else seeing my body like that, in such an intimate way that I have no control over. His face is so interesting I could feel myself getting lost in it, like a labyrinth.

Pulling the plug out of the bath, I wander in my towel to the bedroom and lay down on the floor next to the bed. I pull a blanket on top of myself and stare at the ceiling.

I'm not sure how to react. I assumed when someone saw me it would be for a much more exciting and deliberate reason. Not fetching towels. Part of me wants to feel angry at him for having the audacity to look so hard at my trauma, but I remind myself that's exactly what I did to him. _Imagine your biggest insecurities being right on your face for the whole world to see._

I wonder how he deals with it, maybe be doesn't care…

With my heads resting on the floor I can hear sound coming up from the room underneath me…. _His room._ I listen much more closely after realising it was him. I hear him pacing across the room. His footsteps get ever so slightly louder and he stops. He's standing right underneath me. I feel like he somehow knows I'm listening, even though it's impossible.

I hear the bed springs creak as he crashes his huge form into the mattress and then it goes quiet. His bed is apparently directly underneath mine. My mind wanders and I'm imaging his large body filling up the space in my own bed. I crawl up into bed and pull the covers around me. A strange sense of arousal fills my mind and I'm picturing his hands. They felt so strong and manly the brief second we'd touched, I imagine all the other places they'd feel like that.

I feel myself growing hot as the familiar carnal need fills my senses. I dip my hand low and think of those eyes… seeing me as no one ever has. My hand glides alongside my scar and think of his own. _How do they feel? Gods I want to touch them…_

I speed up and begin to pant as I reach my end, my legs clamping together. I moan quietly and slump back into the bed after reaching my peak and exhale as I come down. I hear a lamp click off downstairs. _Holy… do you think he heard?_ No he can't of. Part of me really hope he didn't hear. _Part of me doesn't care._ I shouldn't have done that, that was… inappropriate.

I try to think of other things as I fall asleep, but my thoughts are hazy with the man from room 9.

/

 _Hi guys just wanted to say thank you to Jamai4157, Marie and sarah23M for leaving nice reviews, this is my first story any one has read and it feels pretty cool to know you guys are liking it_ _this chapter is a bit different… hope that's okay! I'll get better at the whole smutty stuff haha!_


End file.
